The Alternate Ending
by 2nightsthenightdie
Summary: Happens just after Roxas leaves the Organization. The story of why everything happened but with Some YAOI, don't know how much yet tho... :D
1. Chapter 1 The problem

The rain was pouring outside Castle Oblivion. There hadn´t been a downpour like that one in years. It seemed to reflect the mood inside the castle. Everyone had noticed how Axel had been feeling lately. You had to be blind or Marluxia not to notice, and even he had. It wasn't just that there were fewer and fewer things randomly combusting, but the air itself was dark and depressing.

* * *

Axel sat in his room alone that night. He hadn't bothered to turn his lights on; the darkness suited him just then. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and was staring hardly at the floor. He was tired of everyone going out of their way to cheer him up, he was fine, he was just…

A tear rolled down Axel's cheek and landed on his palm. He studied it for a second, and frowning set it ablaze, evaporating it.

He thought of the one whose existence in this parallel life had been but eternal suffering; how he had wanted to be whole again, human and he hadn't been able to help him. Well, it shouldn't matter if he wasn't around should it? He sighed heavily. "Roxas…" His memories lead him back….

* * *

_Axel saw Roxas walk by him that night. It would have been dark, but the light from the apartments illuminated every inch of the place. He knew Roxas could see him, so he didn't go after him. He waited until Roxas passed him, and when he didn't stop, he spoke._

"_So, you've decided?"_

_Roxas stopped in his tracks, but didn't look back at him. "Why did the key blade pick me? I want to find out."_

_His indifference towards Axel was what hurt the most. Roxas hadn't been the same as usual. It was as if he was someone completely different to the boy he had grown to love. __Love__… How could he not, if after all the time he spent in the dark, that boy had made him __feel__ again. He had understood him, cared for him, been with him since the beginning without judging him, or asking him about his past. Just a kid, and yet, he had known perfectly all there was to know, and it was enough. His wounded child, his beautiful Roxas…_

"_You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" _

_His emotions were finally coming afloat. He hated Roxas for putting him in this position. __Hated __him, and yet…  
Roxas turned away. "No one would miss me." He let a few seconds of silence tick by, and when Axel didn't respond, he continued to walk away._

_Axel thought his heart would break in two, luckily he didn't have one anymore. He stared at the ground and heard Roxas footsteps fade away into the night._

"_That's not true...!" he felt all anger leave him. He breathed, defeated. "I would..."_

* * *

"I would…" He felt the tears swell up in his eyes again and stood up in a furry. The emotions were swirling inside him. Even without a heart he could still feel, better perhaps that Lea ever did. How was that possible? _And for a kid._ But this was different wasn't he?

He started pacing about in the room. He thought of the time Roxas had joined the Organization and had been brought into the castle. Xemnas had been babbling away some useless explanation, Larxene had gone to bitch in her room about new members even though she was the previous one, Luxord had been giggling with Marluxia about Roxas, Axel suspected there were large quantities of Luxord's favorite Sake involved, but at that moment he had only had eyes for Roxas. He had seemed so nervous, and looked so vulnerable and cute in the black over-sized coat that Zexi ended up fixing for him. Axel had gone and gotten help from Xaldin and Xigbar, and distracting Xemnas, stolen Roxas away. The boy had tried to act very tough but the act hadn't been very believable.

Axel's thoughts drifted to the next memory, training Roxas to fight. In one of the many rooms in Castle Oblivion, all the members trained daily. Normally everyone would do it in their own schedule, but since Roxas was new, everyone had gathered to watch. His first opponent was Saïx to everyone's surprise. Axel laughed softly at the thought; Roxas had fallen down and he had gotten so upset when everyone laughed, he stabbed Saïx in the face. He had to hide with Roxas in a closet until the Berserker had calmed down a bit. He had never thought Roxas would have the strength, but the scar in Saïx's face was proof enough.

There were so many happy memories; the first time they had gone out of the Castle, the welcoming dinner, introducing the Nobodies, playing pranks on Vexen's lab, but then, there were also the other memories…

While in his reverie, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Axel? Can I come in?"

-------

It'll get better, I promise.! This is the introduction, kindda...I'm just supp. tired right now.- Jul.1st.

Ok, finishing second chap. Probably upload later. -Jul 2nd.

Ok, itll take i while. I decided to upload more than one chapter at once, cuz some of them are a little boring if they dont have continuity. So sorry. Wont take long though. - Jun 4th.

And thanks for the reviews.!! :D


	2. Chapter 2 The discussion

"Axel? Can I come in?"

Axel stood up fairly quickly and wiped his face with the back of his hand for any remaining tears.

"Axel?"

"Coming!" he shouted from the back of the room. He couldn't be seen in this state. The others only suspected of his emotional situation, they hadn't actually confirmed it.

After checking every red spike was in place, he put his gloves back on and walked towards the door.

"Superior!" he said as he opened the door. His tone was somewhat surprised, he hadn't thought on the possibility that Xemnas would be informed of what was going on.

"Hi Axel, how are you feeling?"

Axel rolled his eyes, but stepped back to let Number I inside, who closed the door behind him to prevent Axel from escaping again.

"Axel," said Xemnas without waiting for Axel to say anything else, "You've been avoiding us. You have to get yourself together, you can let everything beat you down, we are, after all, the Organization XIII. We are a powerful group with strong ideals, and we can't afford to lose any members who are still inside the castle, not to some… nobody. The Organization XIII-"

"Give it a break Xemnas! Get to the point already, you do this every time."

Xemnas frowned. He had a great speech prepared. He supposed it was true, he did give a lot of long talks, but it wasn't _his_ fault he was so gifted with words.

He turned to look at Axel. His big green eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and his gloves were misplaced into an awkward position. He immediately forgot the anger he was feeling towards number VIII.

"Were you crying?" he said with concern.

Axel quickly blushed. "What? Don't be ridiculous, why would I cry? I don't cry, I do fire and things, remember?"

"Sit." Xemnas said pointing to the bed. He sounded so authoritative in his tone that Axel didn't think twice in obeying. Xemnas sat beside him; he unzipped his jacket and took off his gloves. He placed them on the bed beside him, folded looked at him suspiciously, as the Superior, Xemnas had always encouraged everyone to dress properly at all times.

Xemnas smiled at Axel's reaction. "Relax; I too get hot in these garments." When Axel didn't smile back, he continued on a more serious tone. "Axel listen," he said, his hazel eyes boring into Axel's. "This-mask you got yourself covered in isn't fooling anyone, not even yourself. And if you don't let anyone in it's going to weigh you down. I don't say it only because you're a valuable member of the organization, you-you mean a lot to me Axel, you really do, you're different from anyone else here. I don't want to lose you, not to some memory. He's gone Axel, _gone_ and he's not coming back. The time will come when you will have to choose, even though we are still undecided to what to do about it, it'll happen eventually. So please Axel, talk to me, let me help you. You don't have to deal with this alone."

Axel didn't respond, but looked away. He could still feel his cheeks burning and despised it. Had he been so obvious that everyone had sent Xemnas to talk to him?

"What- did you have this speech prepared as well?" Axel said finally. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Xemnas quickly followed, grabbing his gloves from the bed.

"Don't mock me." he said angrily. "How dare you, after I came to see you? Actually worried about you?"

Axel growled. "Nobody asked you to." He placed his hand on the knob but didn't move.

"Like hell nobody asked me to, what would you have done if I hadn't come to see you?"

"Leave me alone Xemnas, I don't need your pity."

Xemnas eyes flashed, he looked hurt.

"Fine, do what you will."

Axel stepped away from the doorway, relieved. He opened the door for Xemnas who walked outside. "I'll set your place on the table; the usual time. We'll be waiting." He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Axel stayed where he was. He hated Xemnas coming and telling him how to feel, what to do, to go on as if nothing had ever happened, they were supposed to be heartless anyway. Emotions were just a caprice, a mere recollection of past lives that just got in the way. Well, he wasn't just going to _forget_. In fact, Xemnas coming to see him made him realize it the more. After all, being told not to do or feel something, makes you want more and more to do and feel those things you aren't supposed to.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. After meditating it for a while, he decided to go for dinner with the rest of the Organization. He knew that if he didn't they would continue to nag him. He opened the door for the third time that night, and locking it behind him so Vexen wouldn't steal any of his clothes for DNA testing, he made his way to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble in the dining room

The Dining Room in Castle Oblivion shone with a strange light that evening, it was one of the biggest rooms in the castle and required hundreds of candles to be brightened, so the temperature inside the room was usually very high, unless Axel was there to control the flames.

The members of the Organization XIII were seated around a large old fashioned table. Moods were running high that evening. No one had been allowed to take off their black coats despise of the heat. It didn't help that the main course for the evening had been heavily fried, and was still very hot.

There were mutters all around the table about Xemnas crazy ways. When he took off a glove, everyone looked up, hopeful, but they were somewhat disappointed when he used the glove to slap Xigbar hardly on the back of the head.

"Ooow." Xigbar said in protest. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop complaining, I know you're hot, I am too, but rules are rules and you have to stick with them."

"Why did you hit _me_ for? I didn't said anything!" he said rubbing his head.

"You were the closest one Number II." he responded trying to keep a straight face.

He grabbed a carrot stick from the vegetable bowl sitting beside him. He munched it thoughtfully; Axel hadn't come down for dinner again. Maybe he had been too harsh with him, maybe he should have sent Saïx, or Zexion to talk to him, maybe he should've stayed with him despise his protests, maybe-

"Maybe," Larxene said interrupting his trail of thought, "we should eat somewhere else. Why do we have to sit all together as a group anyway, no one cares. Why do _some _members get to stay in their rooms and do whatever they want? And why do _some_ members," she continued looking at Xemnas "get to _not_ wear a coat when the rest of us are boiling alive?"

* * *

Axel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. After meditating it for a while, he decided to go for dinner with the rest of the Organization. He knew that if he didn't they would continue to nag him. He opened the door for the third time that night, and locking it behind him so Vexen wouldn't steal any of his clothes for DNA testing, he made his way to the dining room.

He decided to walk instead of using a portal. Sure they were useful, but he wanted to take his time walking. He was still upset that Xemnas had come to see him, and walking helped him relax.

After thinking of Xemnas words for a while, he decided Xemnas had meant no harm.

He could've sent someone else to talk to him, someone he was closer to, but he had come himself. Maybe he really did care about him. He laughed softly, his confession had been a little extravagant in his opinion, telling him how much he meant to Xemnas, it was almost as if-

He suddenly remembered Xemnas had left his coat on his bed. Knowing Xemnas would get in trouble with the others if they saw him without it, he ran back to his room to get it.

* * *

When Axel finally walked into the adjacent room to the dining hall, he was panting and very late for dinner. As he was opening the door, he heard Larxene's angry voice.

"Why do _some _members get to stay in their rooms and do whatever they want? And why do _some_ members get to _not_ wear a coat when the rest of us are boiling alive?"

"I told you already, I don't know where I left my coat." Xemnas replied patiently.

"Yeah well-"

"Looking for this?" said Axel storming into the room holding Number I's coat in his right hand. The door flung hardly behind him and he walked directly towards where Xemnas was sitting. "Here," he said giving him the jacket, "Don't go leaving all your crap in my room again."

Xemnas smiled broadly at him and took the jacket from his hands. He put it on, glancing at Larxene who turned the other way.

Axel took his seat beside Saïx, who smiled at him, and helped himself to some wine. He took a sip from his cup; it was excellent, as always. He felt someone watching him, and turned to look at Xemnas who was indeed staring at him with an odd look in his face. He held his glance, and Xemnas smiled. "Here's looking at you, kid." he said raising his glass also filled with wine.

Axel blushed and looked at his plate. He saved himself the embarrassment of answering by filling his mouth with smashed potatoes.

He heard someone snort and looked up. He saw Larxene in deep conversation with Marluxia and Luxord, but she turned to look at him and gave him a dirty look.

"Whgpt?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Larxene responded. Everyone went quiet, the tone in Larxene's voice meant trouble.

"What," Axel said again swallowing the mouthful of potatoes. "Why did you laugh, and why did you look at me like that?"

"So what, I can't laugh now? Just because you're all PMS now, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be too. And I didn't give you any looks, why would I _look_ at you? Jesus, you suck."

"Yeah well, _you_ blow. And you're not even that good, or so I've heard." said Axel smirking.

Larxene went purple. "Luxord!" she said indignantly.

"Xaldin!"

"Xaldin? You dog!"

"No! Xigbar! It was Vexen!"

"Vexen?"

"No way Lexaeus!"

"Lexaeus? Oh… _ew._ No offense big guy."

"Marly, don't be rude!"

"Aw Demyx, don't be mad!"

"Zexi, do something!"

"Do what Saïx? Xemnas!"

"Enough!" the superior bellowed. Everyone quieted down right away. Xemnas had risen from the table. "What is wrong with you people? We can't afford to be fighting with each other over nonsense," he said looking at Larxene "or offending the other members." he looked at Marluxia, then at the rest of the members, stopping on Axel. He took off his gloves. Xigbar instantly covered his head with his hands. Xemnas sighed gravely. "You can finish eating if you want. I'm sorry about the trouble today. Axel, take the heat off this room and come with me please."

Axel gave one last furious look at Larxene and snapping his fingers, decreased the temperature in the room dramatically.

"Follow me." Xemnas said from the other side of the room.

* * *

Axel followed Xemnas into the garden. The sun had settled down completely over the horizon and the moon was shining brightly above their heads.

Xemnas was muttering to himself. He seemed to be very nervous for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Axel said looking at him.

"Yes, I just, I don't know what to do. Everyone's on an edge, I understand, but-"  
"Hey," said Axel looking at him. "It's ok."

Xemnas smiled "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I'm always trying to explain myself the best way I can using so many words, and you, you make feel like it is going to be ok by just saying it."

"Oh, well I, you know…"

Xemnas stopped walking. Axel turned around and stopped too. "Why-?"

Xemnas flung himself at Axel, embracing him tightly. "Thank you," he muttered in his ear.

Axel didn't respond. He pushed Xemnas away as delicately as he could, but Xemnas wasn't bulging. He tried harder, but Xemnas just held him more tightly, he tried sneaking under him, but Xemnas caught him, and in the struggle they both fell down; luckily the grass was soft.

"Geddoff." Axel breathed from under Xemnas.

He rolled off Axel and lay in the grass beside him.

They both stayed quiet for a while, both embarrassed. A shooting star passed quickly in the sky above them.

"Hey," said Xemnas looking at Axel, "Make a wish."

Axel just smiled and looked at the sky. Xemnas turned his attention back to the stars, but spoke again after a few minutes.

"Axel, I have a confession to make."

-----

Ok, Ill write more later. And it shall be awsome :D -Jun 4th.


	4. Chapter 4 The Confession

Ok so i kinnda screwed up. Read it again, i changed the memory. :)

* * *

"Axel, I have a confession to make." Xemnas said in a quiet voice.

They were both lying comfortably in the grass not one foot away from each other, but it somehow seemed like miles away.

Axel turned to look at Xemnas. Never had he seen him look so serious, so his attention was immediately drawn. He remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Since Number XIII joined the Organization," he said avoiding the name "I've seen you change dramatically."

"You-"Axel interrupted sitting up.

"No, wait, please. Let me finish. Then you can say and do whatever you want." Xemnas took a deep breath before continuing, "You've become someone else. I've seen you do what I never thought I would see again; you loved him, well, you _love_ him, and I-" he stopped, and considered how to put into words what couldn't be said, the way Axel had loved Roxas with such complete abandon that no eloquence was needed, his total devotion towards the boy, even when it could cost him his life. Axel sat in silence looking at his Superior, who went on after meditating his words.

"Even if you never voiced your affection, I saw it in you. There was emotion in you. I saw in you a blend of darkness and devotion and a broken heart. How can it be?! How can you have a broken _heart_? How can I feel your soul as clearly as if it were sitting next to me instead of you? It's only now looking back that I see how you entered my life so completely Axel, you make me feel again. I feel Axel, _feel_!"

Axel felt like he had slapped him across the face, hard. He remained quiet, not knowing what to do or say. Made him feel…

* * *

"_Hey buddy, are you ok?" Axel said looking at the new boy._

"_I'm alright." the boy said toughly. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Axel." He responded. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Roxas. Or so according to the lunatic with white hair over there." he said pointing to Xemnas._

_They were standing in the entrance of the Castle. All twelve members were there, well thirteen including the new boy. He had arrived to the castle that afternoon. Xemnas had been explain the rules of the new world, but Axel knew he wouldn't understand half of what he was saying anyway, so number II and III helped him distract the Superior._

"_Thanks by the way." Roxas said. "He sure talks a lot."_

"_No problem." Axel smiled. "You'll get used to it. Hey listen, do you want to go out for a while? The sun is about to set, and I know a place that has a killer view."  
"Won't the Superior get mad?" said Roxas. He turned to look at Xemnas who seemed very busy chasing Xaldin around the room._

"_Nah, he's taken care of. Come on."_

* * *

Axel closed his eyes. He didn't know how Xemnas could claim to feelings, when he didn't know himself if he had any. He heard something crash loudly inside the castle. He supposed Saïx was causing mayhem again; it was after all a full moon. He felt a little sorry for Demyx and Zexion who were always the ones responsible for chasing him; no one else had the motivation to do it. He sensed movement beside him and realized Xemnas was sitting up. Silly superior, where was he getting at? And if he actually had emotions, genuine emotions like his own, could it be that they had hearts? That they weren't some abominable monsters after all…?

_

* * *

_

They walked in silence for a long time. They reached twilight town just as Axel had predicted, the sun was starting to set. Axel loved going to Twilight Town, it was rather goofy, but it gave him a sense of peace no other place could, it was very

human_ in a way. He led Roxas to the Clock Tower. It was the biggest building in the small village, and from the top you could see every little thing in the town._

"_Come on!" he said to Roxas running towards the back entrance of the Tower._

_Roxas ran behind him laughing. "Are we allowed to do this?" Roxas asked. Axel was picking the lock of the door, which gave in way too quickly._

"_Well, I'll put it this way. No one has ever stopped me from doing it, so why not?" said Axel opening the door so Roxas could walk in first._

_They climbed the tenths of stairs to the top of the building. Just as Axel opened the door, the bells inside the tower started to chime loudly. Roxas cowered, covering his ears. When it ended he opened his eyes and found Axel with his arms around him, in a protective embrace, with his eyes closed._

"_Axel, its ok." he said putting his hand on his superior's._

_Axel opened his eyes and looked into Roxas' big blue eyes and smiled. "Yeah… thanks."_

_They went outside and sat on the edge of the building. Axel knew the fall would kill him if he fell. He looked at Roxas. Somehow he wasn't so scared…_

"_Roxas?" he said after a few minutes of silence. The sun had almost finished setting._

"_Yeah?" Roxas said distractedly._

I think I might be in love with you. _"No, nothing." said Axel smiling._

* * *

Xemnas looked at Axel. His eyes were closed and tears were spilling down his face. He looked so heartbroken sitting there in silence that Xemnas couldn't resist the temptation to kiss one of his many dripping tears.

When Axel opened his eyes, he saw Xemnas sitting next to him, his lips on his cheek. He was too shocked to move, but Xemnas must have scented something because he moved away. He looked into his eyes, those bright brown eyes that had seen the suffering of hundreds throughout who know how many years. He was very aware suddenly of the intimacy they had sitting there, alone.

"I love you." Xemnas muttered suddenly, as if to himself. "I'm sorry, I wish I could feel something other than love, but you have only yourself to blame."

He leaned in and kissed Axel hotly on the lips. Axel didn't move for a few seconds until he realized what was happening. He pushed Xemnas away.

"What-_what_?" he choked.

"You can't deny me. Not after I've seen you love so ardently. You _can_ love me Axel, love me, just me. You can't let the rest of your life pass you by, not for a memory. Look at me Axel! Fall in love with me!"

He kissed Axel again, harder this time. He placed his hands on the grass on both sides of Number VIII, detaining him.

"You bastard! No, what are you doing?!" said Axel breaking the kiss. He hated himself for being so skinny and not being able to break free from the Superior's hold.

He saw Xemnas lean in again, and moved his head away as far as he could. He saw his hazel eyes on fire, his lower lip slightly trembling as he moved closer. He placed his lips on Axel's neck biting him softly. The sweetness and the pain engulfed him; he closed himself to the world except for that one little place where Xemnas breathed down his throat. It was unreal; there was nothing else but pleasure.

Xemnas suddenly heard footsteps approaching, and it snapped him back immediately into reality. He moved away from Axel and looked up.

"What is it?" he said to the approaching member.


	5. Chapter 5 Treason

Sorry it took so long.!

And it's kindda super long.. but hey... 7 chapters to go.!

And tell me what you think please, even if it sucks.!!

* * *

Evenings at Castle Oblivion were usually quiet, but this afternoon was going quite the opposite.

"Enough!" the superior bellowed. Everyone quieted down right away. Xemnas had risen from the table. "What is wrong with you people? We can't afford to be fighting with each other over nonsense," he said looking at Larxene "or offending the other members." he looked at Marluxia, then at the rest of the members, stopping on Axel. He took off his gloves and sighed gravely. "You can finish eating if you want. I'm sorry about the trouble today. Axel, take the heat off this room and come with me please."

Axel gave one last furious look at Larxene and snapping his fingers, decreased the temperature in the room dramatically.

"Follow me." Xemnas said from the other side of the room.

* * *

Marluxia watched as Axel let Xemnas walk first with a mocking bow. Xemnas rolled his eyes and stepped outside, quickly giving Marluxia a final glance, his eyes unreadable. Axel closed the door behind him and Marluxia suddenly felt chilly. It was probably Axel decreasing the temperature.

"Thank God," muttered Xaldin. "It was getting really hot in here. Well, time to go deprive some unsuspecting humans of their hearts and souls. Xigbar, want to come?" he said looking at Number II.

"Sure, why not?" said Xigbar uninterestedly, and following Xemnas' and Axel's footsteps, they exited together.

Marluxia dropped his fork on the table. He had lost his appetite, so he decided to wander around the castle. After walking for some minutes, he found himself in front of the library.

The library was located on the lower floors, and as such, it was decorated rather traditionally. The doors were very sturdy and heavy, and with excessive, almost too many ornaments, in a very baroque way, which complemented the inside of the library very well. There were rows and rows of bookshelves that reached the ceiling and were covered in books of every kind and for everybody's taste, form "1000 experiments to do at home", to "How to plant the perfect garden" or "Munny…the story of how I got rich", amongst many other titles. The best attribute of the library though, wasn't in the information provided on the books, but the large windows that adorned it on the northern part.

The moonlight was shining through the thick velvet curtains covering the windows. It was somewhat surprising to Marluxia that it had gotten dark so quickly. The view from the windows was spectacular; the garden glistened under the light. It was the only reason Marluxia ever went to the library, books were unusually an amusement.

He suddenly saw movement outside from the corner of his eye; he turned his head and tired to make out the two figures walking in the dark. When they stepped into a clearing where the moon was shinning, it was unmistakable; no one else had hair that flamboyant. It was Axel and Xemnas. He felt a stab of jealousy.

* * *

_What seemed like centuries ago, in the castle, _his_ castle; Marluxia had recently been accepted as a member. Choosing to spend most of his time outside the Castle, he hadn't really gotten to know any of the other members. He felt rather alone, and being new and everything, he felt very self conscious. The only member that had approached him was the Superior, Xemnas._

_It was a rainy morning, so Marluxia was inside, in the library. He was watching the sky crash down through the big casement. He heard footsteps approach him, but he didn't turn around, maybe whoever was coming to him, would see he had no interest in talking and go away._

_The footsteps stopped, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Demyx standing behind him._

"_Hi!" he greeted him cheerfully waving his hand._

"_Hello…" Marluxia answered a bit taken aback by the optimism of Number IX._

"_Hi," he said again. "So the Superior wants to see you. I think he's in the Game's Room."_

"_Right." said Marluxia standing up from the windowsill._

"_Hey, listen, are you alright?"_

_Marluxia was a little surprised by the frankness of Number IX. "I'm alright, yeah."_

"_Oh, ok then. If it's the weather you're worried about, I'm sorry. I like the rain a lot, and I figured the garden needed some watering anyway. I'll make it stop though, if it bothers you."_

"_No, you can leave it. What direction is the Games Room again?"_

_After listening to complicated instructions, Marluxia found himself at the bottom of the main stairs in the castle. He decided he was going in the wrong direction, so instead of climbing the stairs, he took them down. He ended up at the entrance of what looked like an old laboratory. He went inside, figuring he could ask whoever was there for help._

_He found Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion inside. Vexen was turned the other way, mixing something in some flasks, so he didn't notice when Marluxia walked inside. Lexaeus and Zexion however did. "Hello Number X." said Zexion._

"_Hi," said Marluxia uncomfortably. "Could you help me find the Games-?"_

"_Well hello, Marixy!" said Vexen turning away from his experiment, and smiled at Marluxia._

"_Marluxia." responded Marluxia angrily. He turned to face Zexion, clearly ignoring Vexen, "Do you-"_

"_Ok flower-boy, here's the idea. _We_," he said pointing to himself and the other two, "are your superiors, if you have trouble adjusting, that's not our fault, you don't have to get all moody because I don't know your name."_

"_Yeah, what's there to be angry about? Right, Lex?"_

"_Indeed." said Number V._

"_What's there to be angry about?! We _can't_ be angry in case you haven't noticed!" he said approaching Zexion._

_Lexaeus stood up defensively. "Now, now," said Vexen. "There's no need to shout, didn't you just hear me?"_

"_What can we do for you Marluxia?" said Zexion from his seat, where he looked even smaller than usual with Lexaeus standing beside him._

"_Where's the Games Room?"_

_Lexaeus didn't say anything, but with a swish of his hand, made a portal appear. The revolving black circles made Marluxia uncomfortable, but he walked towards it either way._

"_Make sure you close it when you're done, won't you?" said Vexen returning to his experiments._

"_Marluxia, hi!" said Xemnas as Marluxia stepped out of the portal. The Games Room was currently under a lot of activity. Luxord was sitting at a table with Xigbar and Demyx playing cards, the first two laughing heartily at Number IX, apparently the game consisted of clothing removal, and there was also Sake involved. Marluxia wondered how Demyx had gotten there long before him so that he barely had any clothes on. Xaldin was playing with his spears and Axel was making them catch fire right before they hit the target, Saïx, who was patiently allowing it, only moving his head when they were going to hit him. Xemnas stood up from his chair in the back and walked towards Marluxia._

"_What is it, Superior? Did you want to see me?" Marluxia said when he approached him._

"_Come, walk with me," the Superior replied grabbing him by the arm, "it's too crowed in here."_

"_Alrighty." he said._

"_How are you finding the castle?" Xemnas asked as they walked. "Have you found something to do?" _

* * *

"It seems the superior has found himself some _new_ entertainment." The words hit Marluxia like a bucket of ice. He turned around, it was Larxene.

"You know Marly," she went on. "It shouldn't matter. He's pathetic anyway. I mean, he couldn't even take the form of his own self, he took after _his_ superior, what a looser."

"Shut up Larxene," Marluxia hissed. "Just because I'm helping you, doesn't mean we should be making conversation."

"Oooh. Touchy, touchy. Well, what can I say; it looks like he's having a good time."

"Yeah, it does." he said. He turned his attention back to the scene outside. Axel had sat up, he looked mad. Xemnas said something and Axel closed his eyes. Even from a distance, Marluxia could see the tears spilling down Axel's face.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "I'll wait outside. This is going to happen right now. I can't take another second of that _jerk_ and… Xemnas." she said careful not to upset him.

"Sounds like fun." Marluxia answered. He waited until Larxene had closed the doors behind her to let out a scream he had buried in his chest. He kicked a bookshelf so hard some books dropped from the top shelf.

Despite how much it hurt him to watch, he couldn't help it, and returned to watching Axel and Xemnas. _No, no! Don't you dare…!_

* * *

_They ended in Xemnas' room, for some reason or other. Marluxia was out of things to talk about and the weather had already been discussed enough. They sat in Xemnas' bed. Marluxia was surprised by Xemnas' room; it was bigger than any other dormitory he had seen, and its decoration was impeccable, it suited Xemnas perfectly._

"_So, can I see what you can do?" Xemnas asked._

_Marluxia looked puzzled, "What do you mean, what I can do?"_

"_You know, your powers, like how Axel can control fire, and Demyx water."_

"_Oh that," Marluxia shrugged. He took off his right glove, and made a rose appear, which he gave to Xemnas._

_Xemnas smiled, pleased, and accepted the rose gracefully. Marluxia blushed, what had he been thinking, giving Xemnas a rose? Now what was he going to t-_

_He felt Xemnas lips press hardly against his. He was utterly shocked- not at Xemnas aggressiveness, but at his own desire towards him; he kissed him back. He could taste some Sake in Xemnas breath; he had probably been playing with Luxord too. The thought of Xemnas naked was too much, too good... _

_Xemnas saw a flash suddenly, and felt his wrists against the wall. He tried to move them away, but he wasn't able to. He turned up too see what was holding him, and smiled mischievously when he saw his hands were bounded by vines that grew against the wall. He turned to look at Marluxia who was grinning playfully. "Oh no, you don't." Xemnas said._

"_Oh yes, I am. And what," he said moving towards his ear, "are you going to do about it, _Superior?_" He bit his lobe playfully and moved towards his jaw._

_Xemnas broke away with unbelievable strength and pressing Marluxia against the wall under him, he kissed him, again. And again that electricity flowed through Xemnas lips to Marluxia and made him want him more with each passing second, the desire building up to uncountable levels, and all that from that pretty little mouth._

_They were in that room for hours, but it somehow seemed like more. When they both lay exhausted on the bed, Marluxia finally felt like he could belong there, in that castle that seemed to move life away. Marluxia turned to look at Xemnas who had his arm around him. He was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes seemed almost fluorescent orange, and there was something in them, regret? Xemnas stood up from the bed and put his garments back on._

_He turned to face Marluxia, but didn't meet his eye. "I have to go, it's about to be full moon, and I can't have Saïx go berserker on a whole village again. Feel free to leave whenever you want, but lock the door behind you please."_

_He walked away and closed the door, but a few seconds later opened it again. "I'm sorry, and thanks Marly." He walked out again. It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door. Marluxia sat in the bed alone, again._

* * *

That was the last time Marluxia had seen Xemnas alone. After Roxas joined everything started to change, and so did everyone else. Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Xemnas… they became someone else. Xemnas never smiled like he did on those final nights, never had time to do the things he used to, he was unhappy. He forgot about him.

He watched as Xemnas kissed Axel, kissed him in the same unfathomable fashion in which he had once kissed Marluxia. He watched Axel struggle for a few moments, but he knew better than anyone it was in vain. When Xemnas placed his lips on Axel's neck, he had seen enough. His fists were curled and shaking. He exited the library in a furry to find Larxene waiting for him, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look across her face.

"Seen enough?"

Marluxia looked down, his eyes filled with tears, but he couldn't let Larxene see. His voice quivered slightly when he answered. "The Superior's going down, the Organization is over."

Larxene smiled. "That's the spirit Marly."


	6. Chapter 6 The Point of No Return

Sorry it took so long.!!

* * *

Xemnas was sitting in his room considering what to do. If what No III said was true, the Organization would soon cease to exist to exist as it did now. And for what? Ansem, well _DiZ_, was a coward, a cheat. How dare he betray them? They who had once been his pupils, his friends? Treason was unforgivable for Xemnas and for no reason. He had no reason to interfere in their lives after he had so _subtlety_ deprived them from it.

He felt so upset, so futile to the Organization; maybe he was not fit to serve them any longer. He stood up from his desk abruptly, throwing some papers on the floor by accident. He went to the windowsill and looked outside. When he turned back to face the room, he realized it had changed. He was in- but no, how?

* * *

Axel walked in the silent castle in the direction of Number I's room. He reached it and knocked on the door softly. When he got no response, he entered. The room was dark, the curtains shut. Axel lit a little flame that he lifted with his right hand. After a brief inspection of the room, he realized Xemnas was not in it.

"Where are you?" he whispered to no one.

He suddenly had an idea. He bolted out of the room not bothering to close the door behind him, and ran towards the stairs which he climbed two at a time. He went up a couple of floors until he reached the thirteenth, the last one. He walked to the end of the main hallway and opened the door not bothering to knock this time; the light shone from the gap underneath, Xemnas was the only one brave enough, or foolish enough, to go to that floor, let alone that room.

When he walked inside, he had to cover his eyes from the light; it shone immensely white and bright. His eyes adjusted after a few seconds and he saw Xemnas standing in a corner. He seemed to be talking to somebody else, but there was nobody else in the room. He extended his arms to receive something in his hands which he held together, as if there was something precious there. He looked at his hands with the most innocent look in his face. His eyes had the sparkle of a child, full of laughter, and the corners of his mouth were turned into a small smile. He was swaying his head left and right as if entranced in a melody only he could hear still continuing to speak to someone invisible. He was so immersed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Axel standing behind him.

Axel smiled unconsciously at this side of Xemnas unknown to anyone else.

"Xemnas," he said softly as if not to startle him.

Xemnas jumped. He moved his hands to his side instantly, still holding whatever he had, and turned around. He seemed rather surprised to see Axel standing in the room with him.

"What were you doing?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, I- I came here to think, and then, I don't know…"

"Are you an idiot? Don't you realize where we are?" said Axel.

"What?" said Xemnas. He sounded a little offended for being called an idiot by his inferior.

"This is the White Room Superior; we're on the thirteenth floor."

Xemnas' eyes grew wide. He frowned and looked at his hands which he was still holding together. He let them go, surprised. "But I-"

"What did you see?"

"I was- in a lab, my master's lab, and Xigbar was there, and Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion too, but they were human, they were the way I once knew them. And Ansem, he was there. It's funny because in life he was never my conscience." Xemnas smiled. "We were all laughing at something Braig- I mean Xigbar had done. And then I was alone with Ansem, with my master, and he gave me-" Xemnas looked at his hands. "It doesn't matter, it's gone now. It was probably a dream anyway; I can't even remember having it anymore."

"What was it?" Axel pressed.

"My heart," said Xemnas sadly.

Axel took a step towards him. "No Superior, you haven't lost it. Not really, it _is_ inside you, you just… vanished it for a little while."

Xemnas smiled. "Again with the charming simplicity. You know Axel, when I'm with you, I sometimes miss the way I used to be, you know before everything happened."

"What were you like?"

Xemnas looked into Axel's eyes."I was happy." he said simply.

Axel exhaled loudly, without knowing what to do. How could Xemnas say that? It was ridiculous, made him happy… How could he possibly make someone happy when he was so miserable? He looked at Xemnas' understanding eyes, and in a passion, a craze of the moment, stepped forward and placed his lips on Xemnas' mouth.

The kissed only lasted a moment, Xemnas started laughing. Axel pulled away angrily.

"Young one, you have no idea how long I wanted you to do that." Xemnas said patiently. He grabbed Axel's arm and opening a portal, went through it with Axel.

* * *

"You brought me to your room? Really, what do you think is going to happ-"

Xemnas shut him up by kissing him on the lips. Axel agreed with him and kissed him back. Xemnas unzipped Axel's coat with his free hand while the other ran free through his hair. Axel smiled. "No way mister, I get dibs to see." he said. Just as he was about to turn on the light he heard a commotion trough the door. It sounded as if Xigbar was arguing with someone loudly. There were bangs and the sound of someone screaming. What was happening? Xigbar reclaimed his Superior composure immediately and turned his face towards the door, scared. He moved Axel carefully towards the bed and laid him there.

"Stay there Axel," he said "_Stay_. Don't go out, if something happened to you-"

"Idiot."

"I mean it Axel. I'll be back, I promise." he said heartbroken to be leaving.

"Hey, you don't have to hurry, because I'll be waiting here for you."


	7. Chapter 7 First Impressions

Ch. 7

First Impressions

Xemnas walked out the room leaving Axel lying on his bed. It had been the worst possible time this situation fall on him. All this time he had kept quiet about Axel, watching him day by day fall more and more for Roxas and knowing any attempt to try to seduce the man would be futile; Roxas had him in too deep. Despise all that, he thought with a sigh; Number VIII had been better than what he had expected.

He found Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion sitting on the empty dining room table. They had an aura of seriousness around them, none of their usual childish cheerfulness.  
Xemnas took a seat in front of them.

"Who was it?" he asked.  
Zexion looked a little taken aback. "Larxene," he said. "but-"  
"Larxene, just Larxene?" he said hurriedly.  
Zexion shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "How do you-?"  
"Who else Zexion?"  
"Marluxia," said Lexaeus quietly. "Larxene and Marluxia, I'm sorry Xe-"

Xemnas raised a hand to silence him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then looked at the three of them in turn.  
"Thank you for telling me this," he said standing up. "Make sure no one leaves the castle."  
"Xemnas, there's something else," said Vexen standing up. "There were rumors about this from the beginning. And some of our members have already gone out. Demyx, and Xaldin and…"

Xemnas slammed his fist against the table.  
"Fine, fine," he said angrily. "I trust you can take care of things around here."  
"Where are you going?" said Zexion standing up.  
"I'm going to find Roxas," he said. "But first, I must find Number XI and XII,"  
He started to go outside, but turned to look at them. He stepped closer and whispered, "Oh, and one more thing. If Roxas comes here, he is to be captured, by _any_ means possible," he said, and turned to look at Zexion. "Zexy, Axel can't know about Roxas, okay?"

Axel waited for a few minutes after Xemnas left the room, and went after him. He had a strange feeling about the Castle. He heard the footsteps go into the dining room and easily followed, Xemnas sure could be loud. Xemnas… Axel smiled. Who knew Number I could be so, so- when he was with him he made it seem , everything, all right. Even Roxas, I mean they could be friends, right?  
A loud knock from the adjacent room waked him from his reverie. He stepped closer to the door.

"Fine, fine," said a voice angrily. "I trust you can take care of things around here."  
"Where are you going?" It sounded like… Zexion?  
"I'm going to find Roxas," he said. "But first, I must find Number XI and XII,"

_Find Roxas..!_ Axel stepped away quickly from the door and hid behind the column. He heard Xemnas go out of the door in a furry and a few seconds later, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen. He waited until he heard them close the door behind them and opened a portal and went into it.

Axel opened his eyes. Portal travels always made him dizzy, he hated them, and yet he was the one that used them most.  
He looked around; he seemed to be in some sort of Arena, except it was too small to be an Arena. That was odd, he had wanted to go to Roxas, but where was he? He heard deep breathing behind him and turned. Roxas was in the middle of the crowd battling some boy. He couldn't help some of his usual mockery and making the time stop like it was nothing for a few minutes, walked towards him, clapping loudly.

The boy turned around startled, which amused Xemnas even more. He gave a small laugh.

"Roxas! All right! Fight, fight, fight,"

The boy gave him a puzzled look. Axel stopped, "You really don't remember? It's me, you know," he said, taking of the hood covering his head with a swift motion. "Axel,"

"Axel?"

"Talk about blank with a capital `B'. Man, oh, man. Even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one," he said. He lifted his hands slightly and summoned his Chackrams. Roxas looked alarmed.

"Wait a sec'! Tell me what's going on!"

Axel looked around the buildings nearby. The closest ones were decorated with colorful banners and signs, the people around them were frozen in cheerful jumps and screams. So there _had_ been a battle going on, but one for people's entertainment only. He looked back at Roxas.

"This town is _his_ creation, right?" he said. "Which means, we don't have time for Q & A. You're coming with me. Conscious, or not; then you'll hear the story."

He flashed his chackrams playfully, but in a threat full mode. Roxas would know he was playing, but he looked scared and gripping the key tighter with his right hand he backed away slowly.

"Wh-?"

He suddenly felt the energy waves that could only mean something.  
"Oh-oh," he said looking around.  
Roxas looked around too, but then looked at the key blade he was holding angrily and threw it hardly to the ground at Axel' feet,

"What's going on?!" he said. He looked upset at first, but then lifted his hand to the level of his throat and looked at it, surprised. The large key blade appeared there.

"Number XIII, Roxas," said Axel. "The key blade's chosen one,"  
He lifted his chakrams again and positioned himself in a battle stance.

"Okay, fine!" said Roxas, also placing himself. "You asked for it!"  
Axel smiled; good ol' Roxas. "That's the way I like it!"

He started battling Roxas, but didn't put a lot of effort into it when he saw Roxas fight. He didn't seem the same at all, his technique was terrible! Still, he let him hit him a few times, but stopped when he saw a flash of light from one of the corners of the square. Diz emerged from it. Roxas looked around quickly when he saw Axel stop.

"Huh?" he said, surprised.  
"So, it _was_ you," Axel said angrily. He lit his chackrams and threw them at him quickly. A shield appeared between the blazing weapons and the man, who calmly ignored them. Instead he turned to look at Roxas, who was still looking rather confused.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!"  
Axel was furious; he turned to look at Roxas. "Roxas don't let him deceive you!" he said pleadingly.

"Roxas!" they both shouted again, and again.

Roxas looked as though he might faint. He covered his ears with his hands and shutting his eyes tightly he fell to his knees. Axel looked angrily at Diz, but he didn't look as though he was going to budge. He met Axel's eye, and with another energy wave, he was gone. Axel knew better than to cheer victory, he knew Diz was gone on the condition of Axel's departure. Axel gave Roxas a last look and disappeared into a portal, again. He would have to hide between portals for a while, how annoying.

Axel heard movement outside. He thought to check it out, maybe though, it'd be safer to let some Dusks out first. He heard a familiar voice and stepped out of the portal.

"Look at what it's come to," he said, stepping out. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me."

"We're… best friends, right?" Roxas said cautiously.

"Sure," answered Axel. "But I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for- wait a sec! You remember now?!"  
His eyes opened with glee and a smile escaped his lips.

"Yeah…" answered Roxas.

"Great!" said Axel believingly. "But you know, I gotta make sure and all. So um…"

He considered something to ask him that only Roxas would remember, it couldn't be too hard though…

"What's our bosses' name?" he said finally.

Roxas remained silent, not meeting Axel's eye. Axel waited for an answer for a few seconds, but then knew it wasn't coming. He looked at the floor, heartbroken. The worst part was, it surprised him, he had actually believed for a second that his Roxas was back.

"I can't believe this!" he said. He looked at Roxas again, who now had his key in his hand. Fine, if it was going to be like that, he was going to have to take him by force and then, maybe in Castle Oblivion, with everyone, he would remember something. He took out his chakrams, but just as he was about to light them, he felt something stop him. He saw Roxas look around for a second, but then, without a backward glance, ran in the direction of the Mansion.

Axel saw him walk away. He put away his chakrams and stood in place for a moment. He still couldn't believe it.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone," he said to himself. "Fine, I see how it is,"

He opened a portal and stepped into it. It didn't bother him this time, the visit was going to be a short one.

Axel found Roxas trashing around in one of the hidden underground rooms in the Mansion. It seemed he sensed something though, because he ran away into the next room. Axel followed him, but sent some Dusks in before him. When Roxas finished battling them all, he walked into view.

"Simply amazing, Roxas," he said walking. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was avoiding at all costs looking at the boy. He was afraid the most minimum thing would set his anger off.

"Axel," Roxas started.

Axel stopped on his tracks.

"You really do remember me this time?" he said turning to face him. "I'm -so-_flattered_! But you're too late!"

The mere look at the boy triggered his senses. He felt furry like he hadn't felt in a long time. _This is what it must feel like to be Saïx_, he thought. One minute he was perfect calm and charming poise, and the next, this; he lit the room ablaze, the fire spreading quickly leaving him and Roxas on the middle.

Roxas looked alarmed for a second, but quickly took out his weapons, two keys, one of them that looked a lot like…

"Two?" Axel said.

He smiled again and bending his shoulders forward slightly took out his chakrams.

"Burn!" he teased him. They fought; but it seemed that with the newfound key, Roxas had gained the strength he had lost. He hit Axel hardly against the chest with one of the keys and Axel fell, slowly into his own flames. Then everything went blank.

Axel woke up confused he didn't know whether minutes or days had passed, but he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself standing up facing Roxas. It seemed he had only passed out for a second. He looked at the floor, gasping for breath, which was somewhat difficult due to al the smoke emanating from it. It seemed his fire had burned out. He looked at Roxas. There it was again, the memory of that dreadful night.

"_You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" _

_Roxas turned away. "No one would miss me." He let a few seconds of silence tick by, and when Axel didn't respond, he continued to walk away._

"_That's not true...!" he felt all anger leave him. He breathed, defeated. "I would..."_

"Axel!" said Roxas.

Axel was breathing deeply, not because of the smoke anymore, which had seemed to clear away the minute he looked at Roxas, but he couldn't let the boy see how he made him feel. Not yet, not ever.  
Roxas stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

Axel looked up. He tried his best to smile, although in his opinion it seemed very weak.

"Let's meet in the next life," he said looking into Roxas' big blue eyes.

The boy nodded softly, "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Axel opened a portal just below him. He couldn't stand being in the same room with Roxas for another minute. He had been very naïve to think Roxas could no longer thread any emotion within him, no matter how deep it was buried. He gave him a last look before the portal swallowed him completely, taking him back to the Castle. No doubt Xemnas would be going berserk right now. He wondered when he was going to see Roxas again; _if_ he was going to… he smiled at the boy.

"Silly. Just cuz you _do_ have a next life…"


	8. Chapter 8 The Reason

Marluxia walked outside slowly. Snow had begun to fall on the garden and there was a chilling wind rattling the windows. He strolled towards the borderline of the garden until he reached the end of the cliff; he could see the castle perfectly from that place, even though the snow was starting to fall a lot harder. From the distance he saw a dark shape approach him. He turned away and looked at the nothingness beyond the edge. He didn't budge when Larxene stood with her arms crossed next to him.

"Are you ready?" she asked without looking at him.

He nodded. He wasn't sure if Larxene had seen him, but it didn't matter. Somehow he had lost his voice, his throat felt rather dry. It was probably the cold.

"Hey," she said, interrupting the silence.

Marluxia turned around. There was another figure going towards them. Despite the think snow that was falling down, the long silver hair was unmistakable.

"Ooh, if it isn't the Superior," Larxene said with a fake girly voice that didn't quite suit her.

Marluxia turned away, serious. This scene was somewhat an expected predicament, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Let's get him, right now!" Larxene said hungrily. She started towards the approaching figure of Xemnas. It would be easy for her to advantage him in battle; she had the element of surprise and the clarity of the view from the top.

"No!" Marluxia said, blocking her path with his hand. "No, I'll- I need to talk to him. Leave."

"But-"

"Leave. Go to Twilight Town, find Roxas. I'll meet with you later."

Larxene gave him a scornful look as though she would've liked nothing better than to kill Xemnas right then, but noted the tone in Marluxia's voice and opening a portal, disappeared.

Xemnas approached Marluxia in silence. Like Larxene, he didn't look at him, but at the void beyond the cliff. The wind had starting swaying violently, waving Xemnas's long hair in waves across his face.

"Why?" he asked, still looking ahead.

Marluxia smiled sardonically. He turned to face Xemnas, but when he didn't turn, he kneeled and removing his right glove, placed his bare hand on the snow covered grass. Slowly, very slowly, a flower started to emerge from the ground. This caught Xemnas' attention and he turned his head, interested. When Marluxia saw this, he tore the flower violently and stood up abruptly. This time, it was he who didn't give his companion a second look.

"Why…" he resumed. "Because you touched a tenderness in me like no other ever had. Even in your cruelest moments I saw the dependence you had on your emotions, in your one lost passion. In your eyes I saw a staggering sadness as if it had been you who had had his heart broken. I granted you everything; all things you asked of me I gave you and I would've given you more, I would've given you my _soul _if you asked me, but I'll be damned, I don't have one anymore," he said stopping to take a deep breath. He was caressing the petals of the flower he held in his hand slowly. He closed his eyes to try to steady his breathing, he felt worse with each breath he took, but it also made him more aware of the situation he was in, as if he were looking at it from someone else's point of view. His face darkened suddenly.

"You betrayed me," he whispered. He opened his eyes without looking at Xemnas, his eyes were burning with made rage. He was stroking the flower so hard now, the petals were shredding to pieces, falling to the frozen ground like the ever-changing snow.

"This is the last time you'll see me Superior," he said with a little bow opening a portal behind him. "I wish things could be different, maybe I'll have the pleasure of meeting you in another life and things _will_ be different then,"

With a swish of his wrist he thrust the once beautiful rose at Xemnas' feet and walked away into the portal, which at once seemed to consume him into darkness.


End file.
